dope_fresh_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
GROCERY STORE EXPLOSION
GROCERY STORE EXPLOSION 'is a vlog uploaded onto BFvsGF. Major Events *Jeana finds Cookie again, and brings her home. Transcript 'In a Car Park *'JESSE': Waddup Dope Fresh Nation going ham saaan! So, today I wanna go get, I wanna pick up a game so I cna get on some DownRangeGaming, 'cause you guys been asking me and asking me to get on some DRG military stories, whatever. And I'm about to go ham on some DownRangeGaming saaan. *'JEANA': -Claps- *'JESSE': I already pre-ordered this game by the way, all you guys are saying "Get that game instead of Saint Rows 4", I pre-ordered it, but Saint Rows 4 is out now, so I can do gaming, DownRangeGaming saaan now. *'JEANA': DownRangeGaming saaan now. 'In a Game Store' *'JESSE': I'm looking for Saint Rows 4. *'MAN': Did you pre-order? *'JESSE': Nah. Should I have done that? *'JEANA': Why are you talking like that? This is so weird. *'JESSE': What? For free? *'WOMAN': Yeah. *'JEANA': What did you have to do? 'In a Car Park' *'JESSE': .....have a dance battle. We have to do our best dance moves in the parking lot. *'JEANA': Alright, I'll go first. *'JESSE': And winner, you guys decide who the winner is. Should I do a beat for you? A dance off in the parking lot. Whoever wins, you guys decide who has the better dance moves. It's gotta be totally original and no- -Beat boxes- *'JEANA': -Dances and laughs- Oh my god, this is the What's Up Yo! *'JESSE': Yeah, you can't do that move! *'JEANA': Underpants Dance! -Laughs- What's the What's Up Yo? *'JESSE': That's, that's gonna be your entry into the competition? *'JEANA': Alright, I wet my hair! -Hand bangs- I learned how to do this the other day! *'JESSE': WeTheKings. Alright, that's your um.....that's your entry. *'JEANA': That's my entry to the dance competition. *'JESSE': Xbox game. -Dances- *'JEANA': -Laughs- No, that looks like the MC Hammer. You cheater. *'JESSE': There is no MC Hammer. *'JEANA': You're disqualified. *'JESSE': There's like people like looking at me. *'JEANA': So what? *'JESSE': So, it's um, called the....Xbox. *'JEANA': That's the pancake, you suck. *'JESSE': I lost. *'JEANA': You're double disqualified. *'JESSE': -Dances- *'JEANA': -Laughs- That's called The Ride The Pony. The Pony Rider. *'JESSE': That's my entry. *'JEANA': Is anybody looking? Oh, this lady is looking. She's got a banana car! *'JESSE': Banana car! *'JEANA': She's got a banana car! *'JESSE': Banana car! I wish I had a banana! *'JEANA': I know! *'JESSE': Look at the banana car. Here, banana car. Banana car. -Dances- 'At a Store' *'JEANA': Let me see your breakdance skills. *'JESSE': -Spins on a sheet of cardboard- *'JEANA': -Laughs- You're supposed to, haha, make the box spin. *'JESSE': Nuh uh. *'JEANA': Come on, you did it so good! *'JESSE': -Throws the sheet of cardboard- *'JEANA': That's not a frisbee. *'JESSE': -Throws it again- *'JEANA': Actually, it is a frisbee. Dude! *'JESSE': -Throws it again- *'JEANA': I thought you were gonna hit me. *'JESSE': -Dances, then does the worm on the cardboard- *'JEANA': Yeah, that thing. What the f*** was that? What was that? *'JESSE': I don't know. -Throws the cardboard at Jeana- *'JEANA': Stop! Ah! Damn! You almost hit me! *'JESSE': It's like a saw. *'JEANA': That would've really, really hurt. *'JESSE': You think so? Let's see. *'JEANA': No, not let's see! See to yourself! *'JESSE': Cupcakes, cupcakes, cupcakes, cookies, cookies, cookies, doughnuts, doughnuts and sweet, yummy, richy and buttery, pound cake, bread, doughnuts, muffins. Ahh. This is it! This is, you need to get one of these! -Picks up several tubs of cookies- Alright. Open it up. Oh, it smells so good. -Sniffs- *'JEANA': Does it? -Sniffs it- *'JESSE': Cookie crisp. Bah! *'JEANA': Ahh! *'JESSE': -Laughs- *'JEANA': You dummy, I was about to smack somebody with this cheese. Bam, burrrat! *'JESSE': -Does starjumps. Pushes Jeana on the front of the trolley while she laughs. He hits something and they both run out of the store- Oh my god. Oh my god! Get outta here! *'JEANA': Get me out! *'JESSE': Ahh! -The store explodes- *'JEANA': -Rolls on the ground- 'At Home' *'JESSE': I am offically a sneaker head. I always get sneakers. And I collect them, I don't buy them because I like them, but I'm like a collector now. I collect sneakers. And I got these at retail price, which is dope! 'Cause you know, people like buy Jordans at retail and flip them for a profit, I know the trick. These are the Jordan Retro 4s. But these, I think they're called the Green Glow Joints, they're pretty dope freshness saaan. Check 'em out. I got them because the new Dope Fresh Nation t-shirts are this colour green, and I wanted something dope to match them with, and these just happen on Saturday. so I bought them online and here they are today! Like me know what you guys think. Jordan Retro 4 Green Glow. 'At The Doorway' A large bug is flying around the light *'JEANA': Oh my god! *'JESSE': This thing just got in the house. *'JEANA': That is ridiculous. *'JESSE': This thing just got in the house. What the freak is that? *'JEANA': Holy crap. You didn't try to let it in, right? *'JESSE': No, I didn't. 'At a Car Park' *JESSE: So, we tried to come back to the spot where we found that kitten the other night to see if we can find her because we're gonna take her home now. We have a kennel, and it's not looking good. *JEANA: I can't find her, I'm so upset. Jesse's got a frog chilling on his, ahh! Stop. *JESSE: It looks like part of my sneaker now. *JEANA: What if we brought him home? *JESSE: Bambu would eat him. *JEANA: You think? *JESSE: I wanna get him outta the street. *JEANA: I know, you almost ran him over! Later *JEANA: **We stopped home and then ate dinner. And I came back to see if the cat's here by myself. I'm just waiting. I don't know if we're gonna find her or not, but I'm really trying to. Because I put a can of cat food right out there. I thought maybe earlier she was frightened and didn't wanna come out. Who knows? I have a feeling I'm not gonna have any luck finding her but I was really sad and that's all I was thinking about yesterday and I thought I should come back and make a really big attempt at finding her. **Oh my god, I found the cat! Oh my god, I found the cat!I didn't think I was gonna find her! I found her! She came to the food! I gotta call Jesse, he's gonna meet me! Oh my god, I'm so excited! Guys, I'm so happy I found her. I think Jesse's gonna meet me here, I'm waiting. She's eating the food, look how skinny, the poor girl. Aww. I'm so happy I found her. I was looking for you baby. She looks alot skinner then I thought. Aww, poor baby. Look, I found her. I tried so hard to find you, I came back twice. 'At a Pet Store' *JEANA: We came to the, to get her shampoo real quick. *JESSE: This might work. *JEANA: I guess that'll work, for cats and dogs. *JESSE: For now. We are being good samaritans today, saving a cat. So, if you guys need a cat- At Home, in the Bathroom *'JESSE': So, we brought this cat home, I can't believe we did this, but we couldn't stop thinking about this poor little cat. and we're gonna find it a home. What are you doing? *'JEANA': Aww, she's kneading on you. *'JESSE': Our plan is to get this cat, oh, she's trying to cuddle on me right now. *'JEANA': Aww, and you're not even like sitting comfortably. *'JESSE': I feel so bad for this cat, so if anyone's gonna want a cat that lives in our area.... *'JEANA': Yes. You guys live in Philly, Jersey, whatever, you're willing to drive, like, we'll meet you. *'JESSE': We're gonna get it all it's shots, we're gonna get everything it needs. It's super affectionate. *'JEANA': She's a really, really, sweet girl. *'JESSE': We cut her nails, now we're giving her a bath to get rid of any fleas or ticks that she might have. And we're gonna let her spend the night in here, and then tomorrow, we'll take her to get shots. We need a name for her. *'JEANA': Aww, look at her face. *'JESSE': You guys wanna help us name her in the comments? *'JEANA': Yeah guys, help us name her. *'JESSE': There we go, we saved her. *'JEANA': If any of you want a kitty, she is beautiful. She's really, really cute and sweet. She's so cuddly, She hasn't done anything mean or nasty, at all. She's a very sweet cat, so we would love to give one of the PVPeep, Dope Fresh Nation a.....beautiful little cat. But, we're gonna take her tomorrow, we're gonna give her that, take her to the vet, hopefully they can take care of her, and we'll see what happens when we don't really know. Look at this little girl. Guys, does anybody want her? She's a precious little one. Well, we're gonna put her to bed. Peace on the streeeets....saaan. Category:Videos Category:Vlogs Category:Uploads from 2013 Category:Uploads from August 2013 Category:Videos featuring Cookie Category:Videos featuring a frog